talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Vendel
Vendel was a wizened elder troll and the leading figure of Heartstone Trollmarket. Official Description "Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred. Vendel is a Troll elder and a community leader within Heartstone Trollmarket. With an extensive knowledge of Troll history, alchemy, and artifacts, Jim and the gang often turn to Vendel in times of need for assistance and advice." History Backstory Part One (Trollhunters) The First Human Trollhunter The Killahead's Return The Triumbric Stones Battle for Trollmarket Part Two (Trollhunters) Destroying the Bridge Missing Staff Jim Lake's Return Trial of the Trollhunter Assassination and Death Vendel goes into the cave to tell Ursuna of the evidence that Blinky informed him of, but Ursuna completely denies it, saying there are only two agents. Vendel questions how she could possibly know this, and Ursuna reveals that she is the Changeling's master. In order to prevent Vendel from exposing her true intentions, she turns him to stone and smashes his remains to the ground. Luckily, Vendel recorded the evidence with a magic spell in time for the Trollhunters to figure out the truth. With Vendel gone, Blinky takes over as the leader. Part Three (Trollhunters) Merlin's Vision Vendel makes a cameo appearance in Merlin's vision sequence. Physical Appearance Vendel was light tan with large horns and long, white hair and a beard. He wore a brown leather skirt with three glowing gems on his right hip. He used to walk with an orange cane, a piece of the very center of the Heartstone, until the Trollhunters stole it to trade with the Janus Order. He then used to carry a wooden staff. Personality Vendel was knowledgeable in all things Troll, such as artifacts, their history, alchemy, etc. He often helped the gang when they are in a jam and they always go to him if there is an emergency or if Trollmarket is in jeopardy. At first, Vendel was skeptical of Jim being the Trollhunter and Blinky being a good teacher to Jim, due to Jim being a human and Blinky's past failures. As the series went on, he grew to truly trust the two and has accepted Jim as the new protector of the Troll world. He even used his last moments of living to warn Jim and his friends of Ursuna's true nature. Powers & Abilities Magic Vendel was a master in all things magic and dark arts. He knew a lot of about the Triumbic Stones and how they worked, as well as dabbled in a lot of magic spells and potions. He was also able to sever the binding spell off of Barbara Lake and Stricklander, albeit he needed a page from the Book of Ga-Huel to reverse the spell. Troll Physiology As a troll, Vendel had the natural super strength of his fellow trolls. Equipment Heartstone Crystal Staff Vendel carries an orange crystal staff around whenever he leaves the Heartstone. In fact, his staff was made from the very center of the Heartstone itself. However, in order to gain ingredients to reverse the effects of Creeper Sun poison and revive AAARRRGGHH!!!, Toby (disguised as Vendel) steals the staff and trades it with the Janus Order for the ingredients. Vendel now carried a wooden staff. Relationships Blinky Galadrigal Blinky and Vendel seemed to get along well, but Vendel always felt skeptical of Blinky's conspiracy theories. Eventually, he grew extremely fond of Blinky and thanked him for the news he gave him. In fact, Blinky was the last good guy Vendel spoke with. Jim Lake Jr. Vendel was initially doubtful as to whether Jim was fit to be the Trollhunter. Over time, however, he grew to respect and care for Jim in his own way. Vendel did everything in his power to support Jim and protect him when his actions put him at odds with the Tribunal. When Usurna revealed herself to Venel as a servant of Gunmar and killed him, Vendal's last words were a proclamation that Jim would stop her, further indicating how much Vendal had placed his trust in Jim. Claire Nuñez Vendal was at first against the idea of Claire entering Trollmarket, but his attitude immediately changed when she spoke to him in Troll language. Since then, the two have had a positive relation with each other. Queen Usurna Vendal and Usurna could been initially seen as having a respectful, yet strained, relationship. Usurna was ofter seen as a foil to Vendal's efforts and the two would get into heated debates. As members of the Tribunal, the were seen on opposing sides of whichever matter they needed to discuss. When Usunra revealed to Vendal in private that she was an agent of Gunmar, she immediately killed him without any hesitation (She did however state that she wanted Vendal to live long enough for Gunmar to rule the world). Episode Appearances Trivia * Vendel was the second character on the good side to be killed off. The first being AAARRRGGHH!!! (who was later resurrected) and the third being Draal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Trollhunters Characters